


that underground rapper

by hanjisungs (parkwoojins)



Series: stray kids oneshots [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, i love seungjin, minsung is only implied, woochan is just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkwoojins/pseuds/hanjisungs
Summary: This boy – HHJ, whoever he was, was breathtaking. He was clad in a leather jacket and ripped jeans paired with black vans, and Seungmin had never seen anyone more ethereal than him before. But good looks meant he probably wasn’t talented at all, right? (Seungmin could hear Jisung’s offended voice in his head claiming to be both talented and good looking.)





	that underground rapper

**Author's Note:**

> look @ me back again w another shitty seungjin fic!!!!
> 
> this has been sitting in my drafts for like 2 weeks hhh
> 
> hope u like it tho!

Seungmin never liked going to these underground rap battles that he was constantly dragged to by Jisung, always claiming something about ‘my best friend needs to be there to give me moral support.’

  
  
He simply found it noisy. Albeit they could rap well. It was true that most songs by 3racha – or more commonly known as Jisung, Changbin and Chan, were great but he couldn’t deny that some were loud. Call him biased, but other rappers? They weren’t good at all.

 

It was safe to say that 3racha were the kings and winners in every underground rap battle they’d ever attended. And although many, many people tried to dethrone them, none of them ever came close.

 

Until today.

 

࿐

 

“Jisung I tell you every time I don’t want to come for these, why do you still keep dragging me here.” Jisung rolled his eyes, plunging into his 5-minute long speech (more like rant) about how best friends need to be there to support each other in their interests, losing Seungmin’s attention halfway through.

 

Seungmin slapped a hand over Jisung’s mouth, “Okay I get it please shut up and go find Chan hyung and Woojin hyung before I die of boredom or you talk my ear off.” He watched as Jisung ran off, disappearing into the crowd, coming back seconds later with 7 other boys trailing behind him.

 

They sat down noisily around the table, which was right in the center of the restaurant – reserved specially for them, and Seungmin couldn’t tell if it was them that were noisy or his surroundings. They called the waiter and ordered their meals, telling each other about their week.

 

The only interesting thing was that Changbin had apparently finally confessed to Felix – and thank god for that because if they had to see them tiptoe around each other one more time, they would’ve cried out of frustration and anger.

 

Their conversation got cut short as the owner of the restaurant tapped on the mic, getting everyone’s attention, announcing that the rap battles would be starting soon, and called out the lineup, starting with the newer rappers before ending off with 3racha.

 

Now although Seungmin didn’t like coming to rap battles, he’d been attending it every week for close to 2 years. And he recognised right away that there was a new rapper he hadn’t heard of for the past 8 months. HHJ, he called himself.

 

“Oh there’s a new rapper joining?” Jeongin looked up and directed his question at Chan, who was animatedly telling Woojin about something that had happened at work. “Hm? I don’t know I guess so.”

 

Jisung waved his hand in front of them, getting the attention of the youngest and well, everyone except for Woojin and Chan, “Yeah I overheard them talking last week, seems like this dude is really good at rapping or something. But I don’t know, we’ll see.” And if Jisung said that he was good, he probably really was since Jisung only rarely ever called anyone besides themselves good.

 

They spent the remaining time having small talks, with the occasional fan coming and asking them for pictures or signatures and watching 3racha practice (you would think people would be sick of hearing runners high for the nth time but no, a crowd still gathered around their table to listen).

 

“Okay everyone listen up, we’ll be starting off today’s rap battle with the newcomer – HHJ.” With that everyone’s attention was turned to the stage, awaiting the new rapper, waiting to see if he really was just as good as the rumors said.

 

He walked onto the stage and gasps could be heard all around the room and Seungmin had to agree. This boy – HHJ, whoever he was, was breathtaking. He was clad in a leather jacket and ripped jeans paired with black vans, and Seungmin had never seen anyone more ethereal than him before. But good looks meant he probably wasn’t talented at all, right? (Seungmin could hear Jisung’s offended voice in his head claiming to be both talented and good looking.)

 

Wrong. When Jisung said that he was really good at rapping, he wasn’t lying. He rode the beat well, his lyrics were sentimental (and that was something Jisung loved in songs – sentimental lyrics) and his rap flow was amazing. To top it all off, it was a self-composed song, and Seungmin was impressed to say the least.

 

Clearly everyone thought so as well because the second he finished the song, he got a standing ovation, which also included Jisung jumping onto a chair, waving his arms around while shouting ‘You’re my idol’, and Minho pulling him down before he either embarrassed or hurt himself.

 

The rest of the battle went by in a blur – Seungmin thinking about nothing else other than the boy in the leather jacket, and before he knew it, the battle was over, with 3racha winning as usual with 361 votes, and HHJ coming in close second with 349. The first time anyone ever ranked that close.

 

“Jisung, go find out what that boys name is.” Seungmin nudged him, pulling his attention away from Minho. “Why me, go do it yourself, you’re old enough Seungmin.” He tried running away but Seungmin grabbed his arm, pulling the whining boy back. “You said that best friends need to be there to support each other in their interests right? That boy is my interest. Now go.”

 

Jisung sighed, walking over and tapping on the guys arm, catching his attention, “Hey what’s your name? My friend over there thinks you’re good looking and that you rap well.” He looked over his shoulder at the boy Jisung was pointing to, who was now hiding behind a shorter, blonde haired boy. He smirked before turning back to Jisung, “Hyunjin. Hwang Hyunjin.”

  
  
Jisung nodded before patting him on the shoulder, “Nice name, great to meet you Hyunjin, I’m Jisung, Han Jisung.” He stuck out his hand, the other boy firmly shaking it, “Yeah I know I’ve heard of you, 3racha’s amazing, you guys have really great songs.”

 

Jisung smiled, “Thanks! And you’re really good too, one of the best I’ve actually ever seen so far, I really like the lyrics in your rap. Hope we’ll bump into each other again soon yeah?” He turned to leave but faced Hyunjin again, “Also, that guys name is Seungmin. Kim Seungmin.” With that Jisung was gone and back with his group, telling Seungmin about Hyunjin, none of them noticing Hyunjin staring at Seungmin as they walked out of the door.

 

࿐

 

A week passed and it was finally Tuesday again. And for once Seungmin was actually looking forward to attending the rap battle. “Really Seungmin. You’re looking forward to the rap battle only because of this Hyunjin guy? You don’t even know him, heck you haven’t even talked to him once before. Only admired from afar.”

 

He shrugged, only half listening to Jisung, who was flailing his arms around, hitting unsuspecting people walking by. “He raps really well, you can’t deny that. I just really like his rap.” “And you don’t like ours?” Seungmin rolled his eyes, “Of course I like yours – well most of them, but his just sounded so new. I’ve been listening to you rap for close to 12 years already Jisung.”

 

“What, and now you’re tired of hearing me ra-” He was cut short by Felix stuffing a carrot in his mouth, they simply laughed at Jisung’s disgusted face, hi-fiving each other. Felix then proceeded to tell them about a date Changbin had brought him on, despite the older’s complains of ‘my dark reputation isn’t going to be taken seriously if you tell them about it’. (But everyone already knew Changbin was a total softie for Felix, it wasn’t shocking news.)

 

The rap battle started and Seungmin sat attentive, waiting for Hyunjin’s turn, he’d expected the boy to do the same rap as before and maybe tweak it a little bit like what 3racha did occasionally but he came back with a whole new song, earning himself a standing ovation for the second week in a row.

 

His votes came even closer to 3racha’s this time round, a whopping 390, only 10 points away from 3racha’s new record of 400. Jisung turned to the group, throwing his arms around Chan and Changbin shouting, “A new record! We really are the best! Let’s go for a celebratory dinner!”

 

They nodded and hummed in agreement, Seungmin the only one not paying attention to whatever they were talking about. He felt a painful whack on his shoulder, “Seungmin, stop staring at Hyunjin like some lovesick puppy, go over there and ask him if he wants to have dinner with us.”

 

He rolled his eyes, “Jisung if I get a bruise tomorrow I’m going to push you down the stairs.” “Whatever just go and ask Hyunjin before he leaves.” It didn’t look like Hyunjin was going to be leaving anytime soon. He was surrounded by people, some asking for autographs and some asking for pictures, but excused himself the second he saw Seungmin walking over.

 

Seungmin gestured to the people standing behind Hyunjin, “It’s only your second week here but you’ve already got a lot of fans huh.” Hyunjin nodded, smirking at Seungmin, “Someone told me last week that apparently you were already a fan since then.” “I- Well you’re talented, that can’t be denied. But that’s not what I’m here for. We’re going for a celebratory dinner and wanted to know if you’d like to join.”

 

Hyunjin gasped exaggeratedly, “Wow Seungmin, it’s the first time we’ve talked and you’re already asking me out on a date?” Seungmin stared at him in disbelief, “How do you even know my name? You know what, I don’t wanna know it was probably Jisung. And it can’t be considered a date if there’s 7 other people there. If you wanna go, let’s go now.” Seungmin turned his back to Hyunjin, walking to where the rest were waiting.

 

He could hear the boy laugh before running over and walking by his side, “So you’re saying you’ll actually consider taking me on a date?” “S-shut up Hyunjin.” He could see a blush creeping up Seungmin’s face and threw his arm over the other’s shoulder, laughing. As they neared the group, Jisung saw them, and smirked while walking over.

 

“Wow Seungmin I see you both are good friends already?” “What? No that’s the first time I-” “Shut up Seungmin of course we are!” “No we’re not-” Seungmin sighed, not bothering to go continue what he was going to say – the two boys weren’t even listening anymore, both in a heated argument about which cartoon was the best.

 

He walked over, sitting down next to Felix, who for once wasn’t glued to the hip with Changbin, “You really like Hyunjin huh?” He looked at Hyunjin who was still deep in argument with Jisung about cartoons. “I don’t know. It’s only the second time I’ve ever seen him.” “But you find him charming don’t you.” Seungmin turned to face Felix who was wiggling his eyebrows at him and hit his arm lightly, “Shut up Felix.” The mentioned boy laughed before throwing his arm around Seungmin’s shoulder.

 

“You know you can tell me anything right Seungmin? And I’ll actually be able to have a serious talk with you unlike Jisung. You were there to listen to me spend hours upon hours talking about Changbin hyung, this is the least I can do for you.” He smiled, he’d known Felix literally since he was born and they’d stuck through thick and thin together. “Yeah I know Felix.”

 

࿐

 

The next five weeks passed by quickly, with Seungmin waiting each day for Tuesday to come quickly so he could finally meet Hyunjin again, and you’d think he would’ve had the sense to ask Hyunjin for his number but no, Seungmin was too scared to. Hyunjin had started to hang out with them more, even sitting at their table during rap battles and sometimes meeting them on other days and it was safe to say that Seungmin had fallen for Hyunjin.

 

The next Tuesday came quickly and it had been exactly two months since Hyunjin had been introduced as a newbie, “Can you believe it’s been two months already? Hyunjin’s really improved since he first joined.” Jisung turned to stare at Seungmin, “And Seungmin’s just fallen more for him.” It earned him a punch in the arm from Seungmin, “Jisung shut up or I’ll tell everyone who you like.”

 

The other boy gasped, holding a hand to his chest in offence, “You wouldn’t.” “Try me Jisung.” “No thanks, this is the one time I’m not going to try.” Felix sighed, “Jisung you better do something about it or I’ll do it myself for you.” The other 5 looked on in confusion, Jisung had confided (more like dramatically texted Seungmin and Felix that he was dying and needed their help) in them, telling them that he had a crush on Minho for 3 years – not exactly a big surprise because it was obvious that both boys liked each other but Jisung just wouldn’t listen to them and man up and confess.

 

Chan looked at his watch, “It’s already 7:09, where’s Hyunjin? Did he say he’ll be running late today?” All their eyes were on Seungmin, waiting for an answer from the boy. “Why are you looking at me? I know nothing more than what you guys know.” Jisung rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath, “Yeah well if _you_ just manned up and asked for his number you would.” “Jisung shut up, you’re not exactly very quiet.”

 

The time passed slowly, and at 7:30, Hyunjin still hadn’t turned up and everyone brushed it off as him just being late but when he still didn’t turn up at 8:15, they realized that maybe he just wasn’t turning up at all. Seungmin was left distracted throughout the whole rap battle, wondering what had happened to Hyunjin and internally scolding himself for not just listening to what Jisung had said before and asking Hyunjin for his number.

 

And after not hearing from or seeing Hyunjin for the entire week, Seungmin felt himself missing the boy’s presence more and more. One week turned into six weeks, and by the fourth week, Seungmin gave up on waiting for Hyunjin to come for the rap battles and simply brushed the matter off everytime Felix and Jisung came to talk to him about it.

 

_(“Seungmin it’s okay to miss him, both of us – screw that more like everyone knows how much you like Hyunjin. It’s okay to miss someone once in a while.” They were seated on the floor of Jisung’s room, having one of their weekly heart to heart talks. “Felix I swear I’m alright, maybe I miss him a little but it’s no big deal.” He switched the topic, talking about the pile of school work his class had been given._

 

_Felix and Jisung shared a look before shaking their heads and sighing, Seungmin had kept denying the fact that he liked Hyunjin and that he missed the boy. They turned their attention back on Seungmin, joining him in complaining about their never ending school projects.)_

 

࿐

 

Although Seungmin claimed that he didn’t care whether Hyunjin came back or not, it was still evident on his face that he waited and hoped each week for the other to return. And finally after the 6 weeks, Hyunjin was back. Jisung gasped, nearly falling off his chair, “Hyunjin! Hyunjin my man you’re back.” He threw himself on Hyunjin, the other boy struggling to hold up both of their weights.

 

Chan pat him on the back, pulling a chair over for him, “Where’d you go man? You just disappeared without trace.” He smiled at them, “It was nothing, I was just trying to write some new songs and I had tons of school work and projects which nearly killed me I swear.” Before Seungmin had a chance to talk to Hyunjin, he was called backstage by the owner of the restaurant, and ran off after whispering something to Jisung.

 

Which lead to Jisung telling Felix about it and the two of them jumping and shrieking about whatever it was. “Seungmin come here, sit next to us.” He stared at them weirdly, “I can see and hear clearly from where I’m seated, why do I need to sit there?” What he got wasn’t an answer, but Jisung and Felix dragging him to the seat while the lights dimmed.

 

Curious whispers could be heard from throughout the place, everyone wondering why the lights were dimming, because they never dimmed the lights, ever, unless it was a special event. Seungmin felt Chan sticking his head in between his and Jisung’s, “Hey what’s happenin-” “Shhh you’ll see.” He nodded before sitting back down, everyone waiting with a bated breath.

 

Seconds later Hyunjin walked onto the stage, tapping the mic nervously before speaking into it, “Uh hey everyone, I know everyone’s here for the usual rap battle but I’ll be doing something different today. If anyone still remembers, I’m Hwang Hyunjin, or rather HHJ and I haven’t shown up the past few weeks because I was writing a song for someone really special. Which uh yeah, I’m going to perform now.”

 

The background music started off softly and Seungmin realized about halfway through that Hyunjin was singing. To him. And if Seungmin hadn’t already fallen for Hyunjin, he definitely would have. Hyunjin had a beautiful voice, and the lyrics he wrote were even more beautiful. And Seungmin couldn’t believe it was for him.

 

He would’ve had no idea it were for him until he heard Jisung and Felix whispering beside him about how ‘its so cute that Hyunjin wrote this for Seungmin’ and Jisung chanting ‘the lyrics are so sweet and sentimental I hope Seungmin marries this boy because I approve of him already’. He heard the song end and focused on Hyunjin, only to find the boy already bowing and running off the stage.

 

He felt a push (probably from Felix and Jisung) towards the direction of the door with the huge ‘backstage’ sign, pushing it open only to find Hyunjin pacing in circles in the waiting room. He knocked on the door, watching as Hyunjin froze before slowly turning to the door. He walked in, standing in front of Hyunjin.

 

“You really wrote that for me?” This was the first time Seungmin ever saw Hyunjin this shy, or shy at all. The Hyunjin he knew for the past 4 months was confident (and even a bit cocky), but the Hyunjin that was standing in front of him now was blushing ever so slightly and smiling nervously at him. “I- Yeah I did. I know we barely know each other but in the few weeks that we actually talked I really started to fall for you.”

 

“Guess what Hyunjin? Seungmin likes you too, now get together quickly, we’re going to perform and leave for another celebratory dinner!” Jisung left as fast as he came. “I can’t believe we were having a moment and he just came and ruined it. But what he said is true, I really like you too. Possibly more than you like me, since I noticed you first.”

 

“Wanna bet?” “Hyunjin I’m not betting with you about who likes who more.” “Fine, but before we leave here would you do me the honour of being my boyfriend?” Nervousness washed over Hyunjin again but when Seungmin nodded, all the nerves he felt disappeared faster than Changbin could rap.

 

Hyunjin laughed, pulling Seungmin in for a hug, picking him up and spinning in circles. Seungmin felt his heart swell with happiness, they didn’t know each other that well yet but he was happy he’d get the chance to know Hyunjin more.

 

They left for the celebratory dinner in a flash (courtesy of Jisung pushing them out of the room the second he was done and into the car) and Seungmin felt like he was on cloud nine every time he looked over at Hyunjin, smiling as the boy was cracking jokes with the group, fitting in as if he’d been there since the start.

 

࿐

 

It was only 2 weeks into their relationship and Seungmin could see how different Hyunjin actually was onstage and offstage. Hyunjin, just like 3racha, was a whole badass on stage, spitting fire during every rap battle, but the second he stepped off the stage he was clumsy, clingy and a total baby.

 

You’d think Felix would be the most clumsy in their group (especially after he broke their front door while tripping on a curb) but no, Hyunjin snatched that title from him. How he tripped over nothing was a miracle, he could be walking across the room with nothing in his way and still fall flat on his face. And if Seungmin thought that Jisung was the clingiest person on the entire planet he was wrong, because a certain Hwang Hyunjin exists.

 

Hyunjin would grab on to Seungmin like a koala, not letting the other boy go when he wanted to spend more time with the other. And although Hyunjin was the oldest out of the four 00liners, he sure didn’t act like one. Pouting when he wanted something, whining and doing aegyo when he wanted things to go his way. Even Jeongin who was the youngest was appalled everytime Hyunjin did it to get things he wanted.

 

But Seungmin still loved him no matter how dumb and childish he was all the time.

 

࿐

_7 months later._

 

Hyunjin whined wrapping his arms around Seungmin, preventing him from walking off. “Seungminnie please? Can’t we just stay home (yes home, Hyunjin had decided to move in with them, since they were looking for another person to share the rent with), order pizza and just watch spongebob?”

 

Seungmin stared at him as if he had grown horns, “Spongebob? Hyunjin you’re 18. Besides we rarely ever leave the house cos you’re such a lazy bum.” He watched as the older boy used his famous pout, trying to guilt trip Seungmin into getting his way. “Fine. You’re fucking ridiculous Hwang Hyunjin.”

 

“You love me anyway.” Anyone could tell Seungmin was probably rolling his eyes even without needing to look at him. “Sadly I do, a lot. Which is why I always give in to you and your lazy ways.” “Ugh fine we’ll go out on Wednesday. But for today and tomorrow let’s just relax!”

 

“That’s literally all you guys have been doing since you moved in Hyunjin.” They turned to face the doorway only to see Jisung walking in. “I’m booking Seungmin on Thursday and Friday. I need some best friend time.” A slipper flew across the room and hit him in the face, “What do you mean book me you loser, you don’t need to make an appointment with me to hang out.”

 

And the slipper got thrown back, “Both of you haven’t left the couch since last Wednesday, I don’t know if I should be concerned or happy I have the room to myself. But yes I do, or your boyfriend isn’t going to let me hang out with you- Hyunjin, close your mouth don’t you even dare deny it. Both you and I know it’s true.”

 

“Fine. Now begone you noisy brat, spongebob is starting.” Hyunjin lifted up his arm and shooed Jisung out of the room before turning back and getting comfortable again. Seungmin looked at the boy sitting next to him and shook his head, smiling. How he ever got this lucky was a miracle, and for once he was actually thankful to Jisung for dragging him along to all those underground rap battles.

 

“Seungmin, the television is in front of you. Stop staring at me.” “But you’re more interesting than spongebob.” It was true, Hyunjin’s reactions to the show was hilarious, it was weird how excited and invested into the show he got. “Shut up Seungmin we both know that’s not true. Now watch the show or I’ll make you rewatch it with me tomorrow!”

 

The younger of the two sighed before turning his attention to the television, watching the show until he dozed off, only to be awoken hours later by Hyunjin. “Seungmin? Seungmin wake up we’re going to have dinner.” He rubbed his eyes, trying to wake himself up, “Shit did I sleep through the show? I’m so sorry Hyunjinnie.” He watched as a soft smile made its way onto the others face.

 

“Hey it’s okay, the fact that you actually bothered trying to watch it with me was good enough. I don’t think anyone else would’ve done that.” “Of course I would, just like what Jisung said, best friends – or rather boyfriends need to be there to support each other in their interests. And besides I love you too much to let you sit here and watch it alone.”

 

“Fucking sap.”

 

“I swear to god Hyunjin I thought we were having a soft moment for once.”

 

“Yeah but it was getting too soft for my liking – if we had been any softer I would’ve melted into a puddle of nothing.”

 

“Good god I hate you, stop being so dramatic.”

 

“You just said you loved me a moment ago.”

 

“Yeah I was just being a soft sap. I take that back.” He watched as Hyunjin’s expression morphed into one of offence before dashing off into the kitchen – his only safe place because Hyunjin (along with Changbin and Minho) was banned from entering after nearly burning it down. “Dammit Seungmin if you think I’m not going to come into the kitchen just because I’m banned you’re wrong.”

 

“No, you’re wrong Hyunjin. Don’t you dare take one step into my kitchen. I don’t want anything to be broken again.” An exasperated Chan pushed the boy out of the kitchen and into the hall. “Now both of you stop being gross and cute and go set up the table for dinner.” They could hear Hyunjin grumbling as he walked around, setting up the table.

 

“Hyunjin quit grumbling and whining before I take that magazine and smack you in the head.” “Fine, but just say I love you? I promise I’ll shut up after that.” Seungmin rolled his eyes. Hyunjin may be a badass on stage but was an absolute baby and softie off stage, “You’re ridiculous you know that? But yes I love you, a lot. And you better not call me a sap again.”

 

With that Hyunjin’s grin came back and he poked the other boy, “You know you still have to watch the episodes with me again tomorrow right?”

 

“Ugh Hyunjin I know. Shut up and stop reminding me.”

 

“By the way I love you too!”

**Author's Note:**

> hi i’m sorry that sucked but hope u liked it!!
> 
> do leave kudos and comments on how i can improve!!
> 
> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ftkimseungmin) ♡


End file.
